Cursed
by ESizZlE
Summary: Bonnie runs is being stalked by a crazy vampire who is threatening her to bring Damon who she is now dating to him. Bonnie has no idea what will happen to them and says no. First fanfic! Plz review and tell me if i should keep going!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to the dark, suddenly remembering that fateful night of their death. They died for me and my sister, Mary. Then, a sudden blinding flash filled my room, erasing my thoughts. I shielded my eyes by throwing a cover over myself. When the light disappeared, I dropped the quilt on my lap. My throat began to thirst so I reached over to my bed stand and took my clear glass of water. I drank it all and was still thirsty. I muttered a quick easy spell and my cup refilled itself. I finished my second glass and set the cup back down on my bed stand. I turned to my mirror on the wall. But it wasn't my reflection I was looking at. It was somebody else's…


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to the dark, suddenly remembering that fateful night of their death. They died for me and my sister, Mary. Then, a sudden blinding flash filled my room, erasing my thoughts. I shielded my eyes by throwing a cover over myself. When the light disappeared, I dropped the quilt on my lap. My throat began to thirst so I reached over to my bed stand and took my clear glass of water. I drank it all and was still thirsty. I muttered a quick easy spell and my cup refilled itself. I finished my second glass and set the cup back down on my bed stand. I turned to my mirror on the wall. But it wasn't my reflection I was looking at. It was somebody else's…

Chapter 2

I first thought the person that was standing in my room was my hot, sweet vampire boyfriend, Damon Salvator. But the longer squinted, I knew it wasn't him. I stared at the figure intruding my room. That was all. A surprised look. Once I remembered to breath, I spoke up at the smirking boy. I knew from one glance at him he was a vampire. His beautiful body and dirty blonde hair and dark eyes said it all. The vampire just looked back at me in a menacing but yet calming way.

"Who are you?"

"That's something you don't need to know, Bonnie."

"How do you know my name?" I demanded.

"That's something else you don't need to know. All you need to know is that I'm not going to hurt you unless you do what I say."

"Get out of my house, now!" I choked.

"I will when I feel like it. But first you're going to ask me another question," the vampire stated.

"What do you want?"

"There we go! Much better," said the vampire clapping his hands. "I want revenge."

"But I didn't do anything to-" I stopped short when the vampire interrupted me.

"No! Not on you! On Damon Salvatore."

These words hit me so hard I could have started choking. I blushed and then spoke fiercely trying to hide any scent or fear in my voice.

"I won't help you. I don't care what you do to me." The vampire smirked at me again.

"I know. He's your boyfriend. Isn't he?" I blushed harder and spoke.

"No! Are you kidding me?"

"Yes. Well, whatever the case, I know that you will help me." I folded my arms and looked stubbornly at him.

"No I won't. And how come you're so sure?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"When," I asked.

"Go back to sleep, Bonnie. You'll be having a rather rough and tiring day tomorrow." And with that, he vanished from my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning to hear a song being chirped by a bird outside my window. I felt joyful this morning…. that is until I smelled breakfast cooking downstairs to remember that the chef was Damon. I remembered last night when I woke up being threatened to help some strange vampire to get revenge on my boyfriend who I loved more than life itself. I decided to get up and spend the time that I could with him. I sulked to the door to find a note on it. I read it…..

Meet me at the very crowded park today at 12 sharp to discuss our scheme against your boyfriend. If you not show up I will only assume that you decided not to do the right thing and you will get a taste of what will happen… -you know who-

I glared at the piece of paper and crumbled it into a ball to throw on my desk. I then skipped downstairs to see Damon making me some delectable scrambled eggs. The moment he saw me, he zoomed to my side.

"Good morning, cara," he spoke softly into my ear. He kissed me very lightly on the cheek. It only left me wanting more though. I pulled him to my side by the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips. He did not move away or resist me. He only gave in and kissed me back. After a few seconds of being hooked to him, I pulled away.

"You never told me what that means anyways," I said sitting down. Damon got a plate out of the cabinet and scooped me some scrambled eggs. He set them down in front of me with a fork and I dug in.

"I will. When the time is right. But all you need to know now is that I love you." I gazed in Damon's eyes and said, "I love you too!"

I finished my eggs and got up to rinse my plate off at the sink.

"Oh yeah! I made reservations for us at this one restaurant today at noon." I jumped at the thought of me missing the meeting and waking up again to the terrible vampire.

"Really?" I asked sounding impressed. "That's great. But I can't make it. Sorry, but I told Meredith that I would help her out with something really important. You know Meredith. She'll track me down if I don't show up and- yeah."

"For what?"

"Not showing up," I said again.

"No. Not that. What are you going to help her with?"

"Oh… that? Well, I was umm… I was going to help with umm….. It's sort of a surprise. Ok?"

"Of course. Tell you what; I'll drive you there now. Besides, it's already eleven. You'll be able to have another hour with her. You know. Tell her what I'm doing wrong."

"You're not doing anything wrong! I just told I'd help her with something. Here, I'll meet you there tomorrow. OK?" Damon smiled at me. For a second I thought he wouldn't answer me but then he did.

"Anything you want, cara."

I giggled wondering what that could possibly mean. Damon grinned back at me. He loved my dorky laugh. Knowing that only made me want to laugh harder. But I stopped as soon as I remembered that I was supposed to help do something to him. That thought really got me down. But I wouldn't do anything to him. I would rather die. That thought sort of lighten my spirits. I laughed again at my thoughts. This only made me want to laugh longer and louder.

"You seem to be in a good mood today," said Damon. I nodded. He picked up his car keys, tossed them tossed them in the air, and then caught them.

"Where are we going," I asked.

"I told you. I'm taking you to Meredith's."

"Oh. Yeah. Ok, let's go." I have no idea how I'm going to pull this off. Maybe Meredith will play along. Wait! Damon's not going to walk me to the door….

10 minutes later…..

"You know you don't you don't need to walk me to the door, Damon," I spoke unsurely at him. He didn't say anything…just smiled at me and knocked on the door. The door opened. Please be Meredith! Please be Meredith! Sure enough, it was her. She looked shocked. Then glared at Damon. Then turned to me and smiled and hugged me in.

"Finally! I was wondering when you'd get here. Thank you for driving her over, Damon." Meredith forced a smile. "I bet she would have forgotten to come." Then she closed the door once making sure that I was inside before Damon could say goodbye to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 4

"How'd you know that you were supposed to be expecting me?" I asked.

"Bonnie, why else would Damon be walking you to the door? Plus I overheard you talking to him outside…." Meredith giggled. "So, why don't you want to go out with Damon? Are you finally getting tired of his old 'I love you, cara' thing?"

I looked bewildered at her. How did she know about him calling me 'cara'? He only did that when nobody was nearby…or so I thought…. Has he ever said that to anybody else? Maybe her? No! That's crazy! They completely despise each other! I only had one truthful question. But now was not the time to ask.

"No," I said simply. "I just had other plans. But I sort of used you as an excuse. I'm in a lot of trouble because of this stupid-" I cut myself off remembering it would be smart if no one knew. Anything could happen then. Meredith suddenly became interested.

"What?"

"Nothing," I quickly muttered. "I need to leave now if I want to be there on time." Ok, that was a lie. I still had 45 minutes.

"Bonnie! Tell me now!"

"I can't! I'm serious about this one Mer! I just can't." I sighed. "He'd kill me," I quickly said. I wished I hadn't though.

"Who! Talk to me Bonnie. If I know what's going on I can help. No one will touch you! Much less threaten you."

"How did you know he threatened me?" I questioned. I don't remember telling her. Wait! That's because I didn't… crap!

"What? He threatened you? Tell me who it is now!" "I don't know his name," I whimpered. I now noticed that my face was covered in tears. I swiftly wiped them off but 2 seconds later, my face was refilled.

"It's ok," she said embracing me close to her. I didn't pull away. I only accepted her comfort.

"Last night, I was thinking about what mom and dad did for Mary and me and then a vampire came in my room. I never saw him before. He said he wanted revenge on Damon for something and threatened me to help him. But I can't! I love Damon too much. He said he'd get me to though. He knows my name and everything. I don't know how. There was a note on my door saying he wanted me to meet him at the park at 12. Damon had reservations somewhere for us though do I told him that I couldn't though because I needed to meet you here."

"Oh. Bonnie! How could this happen to you. To your love. What are you going to do?"

"I don't k-know," I sobbed. "I have to meet h-him." I baled again. And then hiccupped (that was embarrassing) I turned red and said, "I better get there early."

"No problem. I'll drop you off Just let me get my keys." I nodded.

Meredith ran and got her keys. We sat down in the car and drove away. When we arrived at the park, I saw that the vampire got there early too. Then I had to ask the question.

"You can't tell anybody, Meredith, Ok?"

"Bonnie, I know how hard this can be on you but I don't know-"

"You don't! You have no idea! You've never loved anybody other than that Alaric Saltzman and he dumped you! You have no idea what it is like to have to gang up on your one true love! You don't know, Meredith! Don't tell anybody." I saw a tear shed from Meredith's eye. I knew I really hurt her by saying that but I didn't care right now.

"Ok," she whispered. Then she sniffled. I got out of the car and slammed the door. Meredith drove away as I strolled towards the bench where the evil vampire sat. It seemed like the closer I got, the closer death and pain came across me.


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 5

When I reached the bench, the vampire stood up with his smile.

"Glad you didn't forget me," he said.

"Let's just get one thing clear. I don't care what you do to me. I'm not going to help you."

"Ugh," he said in annoyance. "You're still with that?" I glared at him stubbornly. "Well, I suppose I should tell you my name. Besides, you're probably going to tell your friend everything else about this meeting. You might as well include my name."

"How do you know if I told a friend?"

"Not just a friend. The most trustworthy one. Her name's Meredith. Am I right? I'll have to keep an eye out on her as well. Anyways, my name is Montrose."

"No last name," I asked,

"Ah! No attitude please. And I find last names over rated. But do you want me to tell you what is going to make our-"

"Your," I interrupted.

"No, Bonnie. Our scheme interesting?" I just stared blankly at him. "The fact that you haven't seen Mary yet; is that unusual?" I thought back to this morning to notice that her bedroom door was open. She wasn't in it though. She usually sleeps in.

"You basterd"

"Language. But yes. I did take her. More like she took me. We had a lot of fun last night. She kissed me. I kissed her. Then I compelled her. I kidnapped he r. And now I have her! And now you're going to do what I say if you want her to live. But first I could start with hurting you since you annoy me so much."

"Are you telling me I have to choose between my sister's life and my –uh- Damon's life?"

"You can just say boyfriend. We all know it's true."

"Fine! He's my boyfriend. Feel better?"

"Not until you help me. And who said I wanted to kill him- yet?"

"I'm not helping!" Then, Montrose grabbed my arm and then pulled me to a small car and began the engine.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded. We started driving until we got to the graveyard. "Why are we here? I'm not getting out." Montrose laughed.

"Of course you're not! I just have to pull you out." By the time he finished that sentence, he was already into action. Next thing I knew, I was pelted into the ground. I got up slowly rubbing the dirt and mulch off of me.

"Why are we here?"

"This is the only place where I could do something to you or threaten you without causing scene." That sentence scared me. If the vampire's goal was scare he's achieved it and beyond.

"That's good. I have achieved my goal." Did he just read my thoughts? Ugh! I really need Mrs. Flowers to teach me how to do that mind block thing.

"Yes. It's handy for me. Now you are going to do whatever I tell you to do."

"I don't care where you take me. I'm not going to do what you want me to do."

"See all these graves," Montrose asked pointing to all the headstones that lied on the dead grass. "I could already see one with your name on it. So unless you want to have a painful death, I suggest you start listening!"

I trembled but shook my head. Montrose walked closer to me. I stared up at him in the eye to show I wasn't scared. He rose his hand and then it seemed with all his strength possible, he wacked me across the face. I lost my balance from the huge "BOOM" and fell down with a screech. Just then, through the trees, I saw a figure racing to the graveyard.

"Aw. About time. I thought I'd have a partner for this. You know, other than you."

The other vampire appeared by my side cracking his knuckles. My face turned red and I started to whimper. Tears ran down my face. Just then, I decided to run. I knew I wouldn't escape, but I still wanted to try. I sprinted away. They just stood where they were for a while and Montrose snapped his fingers. His friend chased after me and caught up in 3 seconds. He got hold of me and tried to carry me over his shoulder on his way back to Montrose. I kicked at him and screamed for somebody to hear me. My red hair fell in my face. I bit down extremely hard on the vampire's shoulder and he dropped me. I kicked him again really hard in than stomach and he fell over. I ran again back down the same path. I glanced back behind me. The two vampires weren't there. That's weird. I looked back in front of me to make sure I wouldn't trip over anything. But that's where the vampires' appeared to. I stopped abruptly. Montrose laughed. He lifted his hand again and slammed down my face. This time only harder. I let out another screech and fell down again. More tears crossed my face and both the vampires laughed even more harder. I saw another figure in the woods now. I squinted hard. I recognized this person though. It was Stefan! Stefan was red with anger. He ran faster and faster. Fear stroke in Montrose's eyes and in his friends. They zoomed out of sight by the time Stefan arrived.

"Bonnie! Are you all right? What did they do to you? Come on. I'll take you to the boarding house." Stefan started to pull me to the direction of his car when I stopped walking. "What?" he asked.

"I'm not going to the boarding house. No one can know about this. Especially Damon. Please, Stefan!"

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to."

"Meredith is?"

"What? Did Meredith tell you what happened?"

"No. She told me to come here and keep an eye on you. She was sad. She looked worried. Do you know why?"

"No," I lied. "Can I please just go home? Let this go. Please."

I started walking to Stefan's car and he walked steady by my side.

"I'm not going to let this go, Bonnie. He hit you! And he will not get away with that. Especially when he used his vampire strength to do it."

"Well, you'll have to," I said walking even faster, still wiping tears off my face. "Just don't tell Damon," I repeated.

"Fine. I won't tell Damon."

By the time I got home, Damon was waiting in my room.  
"Oh, hi, Damon." Damon looked mad. He stood up and ran to my side, examining my face.

"Who did this to you, cara?"

"No one," I lied. My breath was uneven. I looked at Damon hopefully. He did not believe my lie.

"Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing," I said.

"Was it Meredith?"

"What?"

"You were at her house, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I left early."

"You're bruised."

"Not badly."

"You're crying."

"Barely." I wiped tears off my face again. My cell phone broke me apart from the argument. It was a privet caller. I could only guess who was calling. I rolled my eyes.

"One sec., Damon. I need to take this." I flipped my phone open.

"Hello?"

"Next time you won't get away."

"I won't try. Just stop looking for me. I won't help you."

"Oh, but you will. And if you talk back to me, I will hurt you more deeply. Not only physically but mentally too. I will never escape your mind."

"Your threats don't affect me," I quivered.

"But your sister does."

"Let her go!"

"Not until you fulfill your side of the agreement. If you're smart you'd listen to the note on the bathroom sink." The line went dead.

I flipped my phone shut and looked up at Damon. His eyes were watery. Oh crap! I forgot he could hear my call.

"It's nothing, Damon. I can handle it."

"No you can't. Let me kill this guy."

"You can't," I whispered. "Drop it, please!" Damon hit my glass mirror hard as he could and it smashed as a hole broke through my wall. I screeched as terror. I've never seen Damon this angry before. I ran downstairs to the couch. I burst out crying and Damon ran downstairs and left. He slammed the door hard behind him. I just kept crying and crying until I cried myself to sleep for the night.

**Tell me wat u think and plz REVIEW! Want to give a special thz to aNDREa SalvatorE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 6

I woke in the middle of the night from a nightmare. It was my parents again. But it wasn't the night that they gave their lives up for Mary and me. It seemed like a message. Like a code maybe even. …..

Start of dream-

"Bonnie. I love you and Mary so much. If anything will ever happen to me, protect each other."

"Don't worry mom. I will. I promise!" And then all of the sudden, her face turned into Montrose's. His beautiful face turned angry, and then happy.

"That's right, Bonnie. You must protect Mary from getting anymore harm then she has already received." A picture of Mary with a broken leg and covered with blood ran through my mind. I couldn't get rid of it. Pretty soon, that was all that I could think of. I knew at once that it was the evil power of Montrose working against me.

"Stop it," I yelled.

"Stop what? It's all you mind. It's your nightmare. Stop it if you want to." I started screaming as hard as I could. I wouldn't stop until I woke myself up….. The image of Mary still stood in my brain.

End of Dream

I woke up suddenly all sweaty. I looked to my right to see if my usual glass of water was by me. It was. But along with somebody else. Damon. I sat up abruptly. When my eye sight became clearer, I noticed that Damon wasn't the only one who was in my living room. Meredith, Elena, Stefan, and Matt were there too.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked curiously. I could only have an idea. It was probably about Montrose and what he did to me. Everyone just stared at me with anger. "What?" I asked this time but more annoyed. Meredith came over by me and sat down on the couch.

"Bonnie," she started to say. I cut her off though.

"You told them, didn't you?" Meredith sighed and then looked up at me. Oh god! I sure hope she didn't. If she did, I would never forgive her. I gazed up at her with my big brown eyes. She gulped hard on nothing but what sounded like her saliva.

"No. I needed to wait for you to wake up. But they've been asking about you. And Damon came over last night and tried to get it out of me. Stefan called this morning with Elena and they sounded so scared for you, Bonnie. You have to tell them what is going on!"

"NO!" I hollered. "I told you. I can't tell anyone." When I said this, my eyes lingered over to Damon. His expression looked so angry and hurt. "No anyone," I repeated more softly.

"Bonnie. He hit you- twice-," said Stefan.

"Who did what?" yelled Damon and Matt.

"No one." I had a feeling I wasn't going to get out of this mess.

"Bonnie, I understand that you don't want to tell us and how scary this must be for you," spoke Elena. I tried to fight back tears but failed.

"I c-can't t-t-tell you! He'd k-kill meeeee! And I don't want him to h-h-hurt you!"

"Just give us a name, Bonnie and we'll track down this son of a *****."

"No!" I screamed. "He already has Mary. I don't want him to get you guys too. Right now, you're all I have!" on that note, my phone rang. I saw on my cell that it said the number was privet. Only one thing went through my mind then. Montrose,

"So that his name," yelled Damon and Stefan. I forgot they could read my thoughts! Where's Mrs. Flowers when I need her?

"No! I need to take this call. Damon, Stefan, Get out!" it didn't sound like a command but also a threat the way it came out. I didn't want them hearing my conversation. They both glared at me but left. The phone was ringing it's last ring before it would go to voicemail. I flipped it open and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Why hello, Bonnie. I couldn't help but to notice that you never showed up this morning."

"What are you talking about?" When was I going to meet him and why in my sane mind would I?

"Did you not read your note in your bathroom." Oh crap! I totally forgot! "Well, consider this your only chance."

"My only chance for what?"

"To have a happy life with your sister."

"Where do I need to meet you," I asked.

"Glad you caught on. Meet me in the graveyard so we could have a litt- aghem- a little chat." The line went dead after he said that. I stood up and walked to my room with everyone following me.

"Only Meredith can come in," I said shutting the door on Elena's hurt face right after Meredith walked in my room. I ran my hands through my drawers to look for something to where. I picked out a cami and shorts. While changing, I started speaking to Meredith.

"He told me that he'd kill Meredith if I didn't meet him-" I didn't get a chance to finish because Meredith cut me off.

"Shhh! They might be eavesdropping. Please. Don't tell me where." Oh right! Damon and Stefan were bound to try to listen to where Montrose would be trying to Montrose would be meeting me.

"Oh, right." I shank down on my bed (now dressed) and bent my head down thinking of what will happen to me if I go to the graveyard. But this visit depended on Mary's life, I had to go! "I should go now. I don't to be late. Can you give me a drive, Mer?"

"Of course, Bonnie." I turned to the door and opened it to find that everyone including Damon and Stefan was standing there waiting for me. I ignored all of them as I shoved past to get to Meredith's car. Before I jumped into her truck, I looked around to see if she was still behind me. She was. She hopped in the truck next to me and started the engine. As we drove away, I turned back and saw all my friends- and Damon- on the driveway staring at us. I told Meredith where to go as we drove in silence. She drove me to the grave yard. I expected for her to drop me off and leave while I walked to the graveyard by myself….. My mistake. I never expected for him to be there waiting for me.

I stepped out of the car and told Meredith I'd call her when I needed her. But some look in her face told me I should turn around. I did, only to find Montrose right behind me. I jumped and then tried to put on a fierce face. Montrose could obviously see my fear and for that, he laughed.  
"You're afraid. I understand."

"I'm not," I said, my voice quivering a tad bit. "Leave Meredith."

"No. I would very much like for Meredith to stay. I would like to get to know you very well." Meredith stayed in the car glancing at the both of us. I could tell that the way that Montrose was now looking at her, that he was about to Influence her.

"You are going to get out of the car and drop the keys on the ground." Meredith (while under the spell) did as she was forced. I could feel tears running down my face. I wiped them off quickly.

"Don't bring Meredith into this! It has nothing to do with her. This is between you and me. Don't hurt her."

"I only will if I must." Meredith was now standing right next to me (now back to herself). I pretended to hold her hand as I slipped some vervain into her hand. She took it, acted as though she had to yawn and threw it in her mouth. Montrose started walking away. "Is this our lucky break?" I thought. But just then, I sensed something behind us. I turned around to find Montrose's partner. He pointed ahead to the graveyard.

"Come on," Meredith whispered in my ear. "We don't have a choice." I walked trusting Meredith's judgment. Once we reached the graveyard, I found Mary.

"Mary," I yelled and ran up to hug her. Meredith stayed where she was.

"Bonnie!" she hugged me back. We both had tears flowing down our cheeks. I pulled back to get a second look at Mary. It looked like several of her bones were out of place. She had teeth marks anywhere you could imagine. Her face was all bruised and scratched. Montrose started laughing.

"You monster! Why did you do this to her?" I commanded looking back at Montrose. "How could you." I sped walked up to him and slapped him across the face- very hard. He looked back at me with an ice cold look in his eyes. Then took me by the throat and shoved me against the brick wall of the tomb. I screamed. He smacked me across the face hard. I screamed again. Meredith and Mary called out my name.

"Leave her alone!" Mary yelled. Montrose threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach. I screeched.

"Stop hurting her," called out Meredith. Montrose looked away from me and over to her.

"fine," he said. He looked over to me waiting for me to stand up. Once I did he whispered in my ear. "You will help me or watch your sister die"

"I won't help you."

"Fine. Have it your way. I'm hungry anyways." He ran up to Mary and bit down on her wrist. She yelled out in pain. How could he enjoy this! I couldn't take it anymore. I had to help him. I couldn't just stand here and watch him kill my sister.

"Stop it! Fine! I'll help you. Just let her go." Montrose dropped Mary's wrist and turned to me, then back to Mary.

"Go home," he s aid to her.

"I'm not leaving Bonnie," she spoke harshly.

"I won't kill her unless you leave. My partner will take you back. Now leave." I could tell that he was Influencing her. Mary stood up and followed his partner out of sight. I slowly walked over to Meredith. Once by her, I held her hand in fear. She knew I couldn't handle anything like this. Ever. Montrose turned to me began to speak.

"Do you know what I want you to do?" I shook my head with a blank expression with tears still streaming down my face. "Well, first, I'll need you to bring him down here in the graveyard on a certain day." I tried to speak with a steady voice.

"What day?"

"Let's try on the 17th," he said happily. The seventeenth. Now why did that sound so familiar? Meredith must have read my thoughts and said," Bonnie, that's your birthday!" My birthday! How could I forget? But why would he want me to bring Damon here on my birthday.

"Very good, Meredith. Don't think that will be a wonderful birthday present, Bonnie? To see Damon get handed over to me. Oh!"

"Why do you even hate Damon that much? What did he ever do to you?" I expected this to come out my mouth but it didn't. It came out Meredith's. I glanced over at her in shock. I wouldn't think that she would ever give a crap about what happened to him. Montrose's face looked cold again.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

Meredith nodded and said, "Yes."

"He destroyed me."

"How?" I cut in. "And besides, what are even going to do when you get a hold on him. Kill him? Kill me? What?" when I spoke this, my voice sounded more fierce then I thought it could've.

"Oh, you have no idea what I have in store for you, Bonnie. It'll be the night of your life," Montrose said suddenly an inch away from me. I could feel his breath against my hot skin. My heart started pounding (I was sure he could hear). He chuckled and put two of his fingers on the side of my right cheek. This made me feel very uncomfortable. I breathed harder and backed away.

"Don't hurt yourself, cara," he said. I'm still not sure what that means but I don't want to hear that coming out of his mouth.

"Don't call me that," I breathed. Montrose chuckled again and stepped back.

"I expect that we'll be seeing each other very soon again. I'll want to see you before your birthday. It was nice meeting you, Meredith. I must go now." After that, Montrose disappeared into the woods somewhere. I ran back over to Meredith and hugged her.


	7. Chapter 7

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 7

I stepped out of the car and told Meredith I'd call her when I needed her. But some look in her face told me I should turn around. I did, only to find Montrose right behind me. I jumped and then tried to put on a fierce face. Montrose could obviously see my fear and for that, he laughed.  
"You're afraid. I understand."

"I'm not," I said, my voice quivering a tad bit. "Leave Meredith."

"No. I would very much like for Meredith to stay. I would like to get to know you very well." Meredith stayed in the car glancing at the both of us. I could tell that the way that Montrose was now looking at her, that he was about to Influence her.

"You are going to get out of the car and drop the keys on the ground." Meredith (while under the spell) did as she was forced. I could feel tears running down my face. I wiped them off quickly.

"Don't bring Meredith into this! It has nothing to do with her. This is between you and me. Don't hurt her."

"I only will if I must." Meredith was now standing right next to me (now back to herself). I pretended to hold her hand as I slipped some vervain into her hand. She took it, acted as though she had to yawn and threw it in her mouth. Montrose started walking away. "Is this our lucky break?" I thought. But just then, I sensed something behind us. I turned around to find Montrose's partner. He pointed ahead to the graveyard.

"Come on," Meredith whispered in my ear. "We don't have a choice." I walked trusting Meredith's judgment. Once we reached the graveyard, I found Mary.

"Mary," I yelled and ran up to hug her. Meredith stayed where she was.

"Bonnie!" she hugged me back. We both had tears flowing down our cheeks. I pulled back to get a second look at Mary. It looked like several of her bones were out of place. She had teeth marks anywhere you could imagine. Her face was all bruised and scratched. Montrose started laughing.

"You monster! Why did you do this to her?" I commanded looking back at Montrose. "How could you." I sped walked up to him and slapped him across the face- very hard. He looked back at me with an ice cold look in his eyes. Then took me by the throat and shoved me against the brick wall of the tomb. I screamed. He smacked me across the face hard. I screamed again. Meredith and Mary called out my name.

"Leave her alone!" Mary yelled. Montrose threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach. I screeched.

"Stop hurting her," called out Meredith. Montrose looked away from me and over to her.

"fine," he said. He looked over to me waiting for me to stand up. Once I did he whispered in my ear. "You will help me or watch your sister die"

"I won't help you."

"Fine. Have it your way. I'm hungry anyways." He ran up to Mary and bit down on her wrist. She yelled out in pain. How could he enjoy this! I couldn't take it anymore. I had to help him. I couldn't just stand here and watch him kill my sister.

"Stop it! Fine! I'll help you. Just let her go." Montrose dropped Mary's wrist and turned to me, then back to Mary.

"Go home," he s aid to her.

"I'm not leaving Bonnie," she spoke harshly.

"I won't kill her unless you leave. My partner will take you back. Now leave." I could tell that he was Influencing her. Mary stood up and followed his partner out of sight. I slowly walked over to Meredith. Once by her, I held her hand in fear. She knew I couldn't handle anything like this. Ever. Montrose turned to me began to speak.

"Do you know what I want you to do?" I shook my head with a blank expression with tears still streaming down my face. "Well, first, I'll need you to bring him down here in the graveyard on a certain day." I tried to speak with a steady voice.

"What day?"

"Let's try on the 17th," he said happily. The seventeenth. Now why did that sound so familiar? Meredith must have read my thoughts and said," Bonnie, that's your birthday!" My birthday! How could I forget? But why would he want me to bring Damon here on my birthday.

"Very good, Meredith. Don't think that will be a wonderful birthday present, Bonnie? To see Damon get handed over to me. Oh!"

"Why do you even hate Damon that much? What did he ever do to you?" I expected this to come out my mouth but it didn't. It came out Meredith's. I glanced over at her in shock. I wouldn't think that she would ever give a crap about what happened to him. Montrose's face looked cold again.

"You really want to know?" he asked.

Meredith nodded and said, "Yes."

"He destroyed me."

"How?" I cut in. "And besides, what are even going to do when you get a hold on him. Kill him? Kill me? What?" when I spoke this, my voice sounded more fierce then I thought it could've.

"Oh, you have no idea what I have in store for you, Bonnie. It'll be the night of your life," Montrose said suddenly an inch away from me. I could feel his breath against my hot skin. My heart started pounding (I was sure he could hear). He chuckled and put two of his fingers on the side of my right cheek. This made me feel very uncomfortable. I breathed harder and backed away.

"Don't hurt yourself, cara," he said. I'm still not sure what that means but I don't want to hear that coming out of his mouth.

"Don't call me that," I breathed. Montrose chuckled again and stepped back.

"I expect that we'll be seeing each other very soon again. I'll want to see you before your birthday. It was nice meeting you, Meredith. I must go now." After that, Montrose disappeared into the woods somewhere. I ran back over to Meredith and hugged her.

"Oh, Meredith! I can't do this! I can't bring Damon here!" I said balling on her shoulder.

"Shhh. It's ok, Bonnie. It's going to be ok." I tried to listen to her comforting words but was too depressed to even think.

"Can we go home now? I don't want to be in the cemetery any longer."

"Of course. It scares me too. I think I parked the car over there," she said pointing to the bushiest side of the trees.

"Ok," I said walking that way. After five minutes of walking the same way, I could tell that Meredith was starting to get curious. I glanced up at her puzzling face.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Well, it's just that we should have been to the car by now."

"What does that mean?" I knew I asked the question but I immediately regretted it. I really didn't want to know what that meant.

"It means that either someone took the car or we got lost." Oh great. Terrific, I thought sarcastic.

"So what do we do now?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Wait! We could call Elena to come pick us up!"

"Ok! Do it!"I yelled excitedly.

It seemed like life was being sucked back into me. Meredith got out her phone and dialed Elena's number into it. She placed the cell phone on her ear and then quickly turned it off.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"No signal. I forgot there wasn't any in the woods." Meredith put the phone in her pocket as I let out a loud groan. Wait! My witch powers were getting better. Maybe I could call for Damon so Meredith and I would be stuck here!

-Damon!

- Where are you, Cara?  
-We're in the Old Wood. Meredith can't find her car and we have no idea where in the wood we are! We're lost.

-It'll be alright. Stefan and I are coming right now.

-Ok. Hurry, please!

I focused back on the expecting Meredith and said, "Stefan and Damon-" I froze at the sound of Damon's name coming out of my lips.

I am betraying him and yet I have enough gut to say his name? Apparently Meredith noticed my sadness and put a reassuring arm around me. She gave me an it's-going-to-be-alright look but I knew it wasn't. I thought about Damon and how upset he'll be when he finds out. I don't know if I should tell him about what's going on or not. Just as I thought that, Damon and Stefan were right next to Meredith and I. Damon asked if I was alright and I gave him a fake smile which I was almost sure he was able to see through. We all started walking back to where they parked when I started feeling dizzy. I began walking unevenly.

"Cara, are you alright? You look sort of dizzy." Damon said concernedly.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Bonnie, you know that I know when you lie to me. And right now I need you to be telling me the truth."

"I'm fine," I lied again.

But the truth was I really wasn't. I felt dizzy and achy. My whole body must have been sore. Damon seemed to notice that I was still lying to him because he put a supporting arm around my waist. That felt nice. But then my knees gave in and I toppled to the ground with Damon and Stefan right by my side with Meredith running to catch up.

"Bonnie!" screamed Meredith.

"I'm fine," I said again. I was starting to sounhd like a broken record.

"No you're not, Bonnie! You need to tell us what is happening to you right now or we will force it out of you!" yelled Stefan.

Right on that note, a pain like no other ran through my head. It was the worst pain I ever felt in my life! I tried not to cry or scream out but the pain was just getting to be too much. I let out all sorts of moans and put my hands over my ears to hopefully stop the pain. It didn't work.

"What the hell are you doing, Stefan!" yelled Damon.

"I'm not doing anything! I don't know what's happening!"

I began to feel more and weaker. Too weak to hold up my mental block that I taught myself how to do while waiting for the boys to come rescue us. I could almost feel Damon and Stefan running through my thoughts. Oh my god! The pain! It hurts so, so bad! It feels as though it went up five more notches. I couldn't help it. I started screaming in agony! I started twitching and squealing even louder.

"Bonnie! Listen to me! The pain is going to go away," said Damon holding my hand.

It went up three more notches. I screamed louder. I couldn't take this anymore! Maybe it would be easiest if I just gave in and let it kill me. I wonder how death is like.

"Bonnie! I don't ever want you to think that ever again! Do you hear me? You are going to fight! You're a fighter!" I heard Meredith crying in the back ground.

"Please! Do something! I can't stand seeing her like this! Please, guys! Don't you know what to do!"

I never heard Meredith cry before. I can't be causing people all this pain! But I can't help it! The pain was getting worse every second! I screamed as loud as I could; now hoping to die. I want to die!

"Bonnie!" yelled Stefan. I was sure he heard what I was thinking. I squeezed Damon's hand so hard I was sure he was turning purple. Poor Damon!

"Don't think about me, Cara! Think about yourself. Think on how you'll be better soon!" spoke Damon now crying as well.

I cried harder and harder. The crying and screaming turned into moans. Finally the pain stopped and everything went black. But before that happened, I head Montrose's voice saying, "This is only a taste on what would have happened if you didn't listen to me. HAHAHAHHA!"


	8. Chapter 8

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 9

"Oh, Meredith! I can't do this! I can't bring Damon here!" I said balling on her shoulder.

"Shhh. It's ok, Bonnie. It's going to be ok." I tried to listen to her comforting words but was too depressed to even think.

"Can we go home now? I don't want to be in the cemetery any longer."

"Of course. It scares me too. I think I parked the car over there," she said pointing to the bushiest side of the trees.

"Ok," I said walking that way. After five minutes of walking the same way, I could tell that Meredith was starting to get curious. I glanced up at her puzzling face.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Well, it's just that we should have been to the car by now."

"What does that mean?" I knew I asked the question but I immediately regretted it. I really didn't want to know what that meant.

"It means that either someone took the car or we got lost." Oh great. Terrific, I thought sarcastic.

"So what do we do now?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Wait! We could call Elena to come pick us up!"

"Ok! Do it!"I yelled excitedly.

It seemed like life was being sucked back into me. Meredith got out her phone and dialed Elena's number into it. She placed the cell phone on her ear and then quickly turned it off.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"No signal. I forgot there wasn't any in the woods." Meredith put the phone in her pocket as I let out a loud groan. Wait! My witch powers were getting better. Maybe I could call for Damon so Meredith and I would be stuck here!

-Damon!

- Where are you, Cara?  
-We're in the Old Wood. Meredith can't find her car and we have no idea where in the wood we are! We're lost.

-It'll be alright. Stefan and I are coming right now.

-Ok. Hurry, please!

I focused back on the expecting Meredith and said, "Stefan and Damon-" I froze at the sound of Damon's name coming out of my lips.

I am betraying him and yet I have enough gut to say his name? Apparently Meredith noticed my sadness and put a reassuring arm around me. She gave me an it's-going-to-be-alright look but I knew it wasn't. I thought about Damon and how upset he'll be when he finds out. I don't know if I should tell him about what's going on or not. Just as I thought that, Damon and Stefan were right next to Meredith and I. Damon asked if I was alright and I gave him a fake smile which I was almost sure he was able to see through. We all started walking back to where they parked when I started feeling dizzy. I began walking unevenly.

"Cara, are you alright? You look sort of dizzy." Damon said concernedly.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Bonnie, you know that I know when you lie to me. And right now I need you to be telling me the truth."

"I'm fine," I lied again.

But the truth was I really wasn't. I felt dizzy and achy. My whole body must have been sore. Damon seemed to notice that I was still lying to him because he put a supporting arm around my waist. That felt nice. But then my knees gave in and I toppled to the ground with Damon and Stefan right by my side with Meredith running to catch up.

"Bonnie!" screamed Meredith.

"I'm fine," I said again. I was starting to sounhd like a broken record.

"No you're not, Bonnie! You need to tell us what is happening to you right now or we will force it out of you!" yelled Stefan.

Right on that note, a pain like no other ran through my head. It was the worst pain I ever felt in my life! I tried not to cry or scream out but the pain was just getting to be too much. I let out all sorts of moans and put my hands over my ears to hopefully stop the pain. It didn't work.

"What the hell are you doing, Stefan!" yelled Damon.

"I'm not doing anything! I don't know what's happening!"

I began to feel more and weaker. Too weak to hold up my mental block that I taught myself how to do while waiting for the boys to come rescue us. I could almost feel Damon and Stefan running through my thoughts. Oh my god! The pain! It hurts so, so bad! It feels as though it went up five more notches. I couldn't help it. I started screaming in agony! I started twitching and squealing even louder.

"Bonnie! Listen to me! The pain is going to go away," said Damon holding my hand.

It went up three more notches. I screamed louder. I couldn't take this anymore! Maybe it would be easiest if I just gave in and let it kill me. I wonder how death is like.

"Bonnie! I don't ever want you to think that ever again! Do you hear me? You are going to fight! You're a fighter!" I heard Meredith crying in the back ground.

"Please! Do something! I can't stand seeing her like this! Please, guys! Don't you know what to do!"

I never heard Meredith cry before. I can't be causing people all this pain! But I can't help it! The pain was getting worse every second! I screamed as loud as I could; now hoping to die. I want to die!

"Bonnie!" yelled Stefan. I was sure he heard what I was thinking. I squeezed Damon's hand so hard I was sure he was turning purple. Poor Damon!

"Don't think about me, Cara! Think about yourself. Think on how you'll be better soon!" spoke Damon now crying as well.

I cried harder and harder. The crying and screaming turned into moans. Finally the pain stopped and everything went black. But before that happened, I head Montrose's voice saying, "This is only a taste on what would have happened if you didn't listen to me. HAHAHAHHA!"


	9. Chapter 9

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Am I dead? I sure do hope so. But I didn't feel dead. I felt fine. I can't be dead. Then, where am i? I fluttered my eyes open to see where I was. The room looked familiar. I have no idea where I really am now though. I sat upright and looked around. I didn't see anybody. I slowly got out of bed and tiptoed out the room. I heard voices coming from downstairs. I followed them down to some room. I think it was the living room. The second I walked foot on the border line, everyone turned to looked at me. Next thing I knew, some strange guy was by my side hugging me! Who the hell did he think he was? And how the heck did he get to me so fast? He pulled away instantly.

"Cara, don't you remember me?" he asked probably noticing my confused face. "It's me, Damon!"

"First of all," I said loudly, "My name isn't 'Cara' and second of all, I've never seen you before, third of all, where am I, and last of all, what happened?" Everyone stared at me in confusion. I had no idea who any of these people were. Wait! I did recognize one of them! Meredith! I left this Damon person and slowly walked to Meredith. She was stroking her long dark hair with her bony fingers.

"Meredith?" I asked quietly.

"Bonnie!" she yelled and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"What happened to me? And who are all these people?"

"What do you mean? Are you Ok? These are all your friends, except for Damon who's your boyfriend."

My boyfriend? He gorgeous! How could it be possible for someone that sexy to like an ugly think like me? I gaped up at him and saw him give me a quick smirk.

"Yes, Bonnie. I am your boyfriend. I know, I know. I am very sexy but you are too," said Damon. I blushed very hard and tried to cover my face so no one would see. I glanced back up at Damon though and he winked. I'm not sure why but I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked hurt and then concerned.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked.

"You don't even remember my name! Aren't you supposed to be my boyfriend and even if you were, then why don't I know you? Any of you!" I yelled looking at everybody in the room. I need to go home! I made a quick run for the door but was caught by Damon.

"Let go of me, you Basterd!" I screamed.

Damon let go almost instantly. I looked at him for a little bit and then ran for the door. I was surprised that he didn't follow after me. I started the car and was about to drive when I heard a door open and shut. I turned to my window and saw two people. Damon with Meredith in his arms. They got in the car (Damon in the back and Meredith in the front). What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"You can leave, Bonnie but we're coming with you," said Damon. I sighed exasperated but drove away. Once we got in the driveway, I pulled the keys out of the slot and turned to Damon.

"are you really my boyfriend?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, love." Wow! We must be serious if he called me "love". I blushed and moved on to my next question.

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do! With my life!" I felt as though I'd melt.

"How long have we been dating?"

"A year and1 month plus 7 days." He answered with a smirk. I ignored it and moved on,

"What happened to me?" I asked as quiet as possible. Damon sighed and looked at Meredith who nodded.

"In short words, you fainted." Ok! This is bullcrap! "No, it's not."

"Oh yeah? So just because I 'fainted', I don't remember my friends much less my boyfriend?"

"You fainted out of pain. We don't know why you don't remember Elena because you were friends with her longer then you were with Meredith." I looked confused.

"Ok, I don't think I believe you but I'll at least say I'm your girlfriend and if you love me then I'm sure I love you to!" said leaning Towards Damon and giving him a huge kiss. I pulled away after a while hearing Meredith cough. I looked at her, blushed and said, "I'll be in my room if you need me." I got out of the car and ran up to my room and wrote in my diary. I was about to write my first amazing kiss with the mysterious stranger when I flipped back and read the most horrifying secret ever!

I can't believe what I just read! It really says in here that I really am Damon's girlfriend and it says how passionately I feel for him. But what really caught my eyes is that it says we had sex. Sex is what really ties two people together. I can't believe it! I read on looking for more details about my life with Damon until I found something even more shocking. He's a vampire! Like an actual vampire and I'm in love with him! And it says that 'cara' is my pet name. oh my god! I have to talk to him!

On the way downstairs was thinking and getting used to the idea of Damon. I think that I really do love him! Yes! I'm in love with him! In love enough that nothing will ever break our bond! EVER. That is until I I opened the door and saw something that I was sure would break us up.


	10. Chapter 10

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 10

I gasped at the sight I saw. Damon underneath Meredith and she had her hair flipped over and was in her underwear in the back seat! I saw Damon touching her everywhere he could possible. I heard him say over and over again, "Oh, cara. You know how I like it!" I shivered as the sight. They must have heard me because the second I gasped, Meredith got right off of Damon and that was when I fully understood that she really not at all wearing anything! Damon sat upright in his boxers looking shocked. I felt tears running down my eyes as I ran up to my room and locked the door. I cried –no- sobbed until my pillow was too drenched to anymore. I moved onto another pillow when I heard a knock at the door.  
"Bonnie! Just let in and I'll explain. Please!"

"Go away," I yelled. I heard another voice now calling through the door. It was Meredith.

"Bonnie! Please. We'll tell you everything you need to know!"

"About what? Your sex life, you bitch?" I heard a gasp.

"Cara, Please!" that was when I had enough. I was out of here! Not just out of this house, but out of Fells Church. I ran to get my suitcase and packed it to the very top with my favorite clothes. The next suit case was filled with my toiletries. Once I had that together, I ordered a ticket on the computer to fly to somewhere I've never been before. I thought about the places and then I finally decided on moving to California. Yeah! I have a cousin there a few years older then me I can stay with! It's perfect! And besides, I'm eighteen and am now legally old enough to live on my own. I waited for the pounding on the door to stop. When I was sure that nobody was here, I snuck out, wrote a note to Mary (my parents were on vacation in Hawaii) and left for my flight. I drove there thinking about the image of Meredith –naked- on top of Damon -in his boxers- with her hair all flipped and sexy looking for him. I remembered Damon touching everywhere he was able to on Meredith with a smile on his face as he _**licked**_ her C-CUPS! God! He is such a sick-o! I hope my sexlife wasn't anything like that! And they were doing it in my car!

Caught in thought, I almost ran a red light. I slammed my foot on the brakes. Once I got to the airport, got my ticket, went through, security, and was on the plane only did I realize that Damon has been cheating on me all along! With Meredith! That's all I was able to think about, that I didn't even know that they already started saying the rules for emergencies until they had stopped. It was amazing! The whole entire flight, I was sleeping! I woke up to the flight attendant shaking me.

"Excuse me, miss. But the flight has landed and we're waiting for you to leave so we can board our next flight."

"Oh!" I said startled. "I am so sorry. I was just so, so *yawns*. Huh! Tired!"

"Yes, I understand," said the lady as I left the plan. I brushed my hair with my fingers as I walked downstairs to the checking area to get my suit case. I looked for my two burgundy suit cases after five minutes of waiting in a crowd of people; I saw one and took it. I waited and waited for the next one to arrive. Once it did, I grabbed it and started to walk away until I heard someone call out to me. I turned around to find someone who looked extremely gorgeous! He was even more sexy then Damon. He had ear length dark, dark brown hair. Almost black. Which really made his light blue eyes pop. He was tall and lean. But not in a scrawny way. He was actually sort of muscular.

"Excuse me," he called.

"Yes," I asked with my innocent big brown eyes.

"I think you mixed your suit case up with mine. The big one, I mean." I looked down at a tag labeled Darren Tonson.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed very red. I've got to stop doing that!

"It's ok. I think I accidentally grabbed yours too," he said holding up the same suit case. I laughed out loud pretty hard. I wasn't sure why but something about him, I just liked. I reached out for it in exchange for his and said, "Thank you! I don't know what I would have done without my clothes!"

"I would have probably took you shopping," whispered Darren.

"You don't even know where I live," I commented.

"I could always find a pretty face." I giggled.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. By any chance, do you have a ride to your place?"

"Um, no. I was just going to take a taxi. Why?" I asked.

"I have my car parked right outside. I could give you a ride.

"You would? Thank you!"  
"No problem. Calling a cab can be a real bitch sometimes." I couldn't help but to laugh again as I walked away with my new friend to his car.

We arrived at my cousin, Sherrie's house 20 minutes later.

"Thanks for the ride," I said unbuckling my seat belt. I looked at him deeply in the eyes as he did the same to me.

"No problem. Bonnie?"

"Yes?" I asked curiously.

"I don't live too far away from here. I don't want us to forget each other. I guess what I'm saying is even though I just met you, do you think you'd want to go out on a date with me?" I gave Darren a nice sweet smile that no one was ever able to resist.

"Of course," I whispered to him.

I don't know what was giving me all this confidence but I leaned in closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once I pulled away I almost ran out of the car, first yelling, "My number's 897-6550! See ya!"

I then ran straight to Sherrie's door step looking back to find Darren slightly rubbing the spot on his cheek where I kissed him…. As though he were in shock. I laughed at the sight. I knocked on the door and waited a while before Sherrie came rushing to open it.

"Bonnie!" she yelled with her arms wide open for a hug. I pulled my luggage in and embraced her.

"Sherrie! It's so nice to see you! I missed you a lot."

"Me too! Come on in! Come in," she said ushering me towards my bedroom. Me and my suit cases made our way to the dresser.

"Come have a little midnight snack, Bonnie. You've been traveling all day. We need to chat up. Update me on your life."

"Ok," I nodded, my strawberry curls falling in my face. I abandon my suit case and went to the kitchen with Sherrie. It seemed as though we spent the whole rest of the night laughing and chatting away. Finally, it came to my ride here.

"So, How'd you get here so fast? I thought It would be hard to find a cab."

"Oh, well, I met this guy at the airport and he offered me a ride," I said.

"Oohhh! Really? Is he hot?"

"Sherrie!" I yelled.

"What? A girl's gotta know. So, is he?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so but that not the point," I said.

"Then what is?"

"The fact that he asked me out," I murmured.

"What was that?" asked Sherrie.

"I'm going on a date with him!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"OH MY GOD!" Sherrie screeched. I joined in and we jumped up and down. "We have got to go and celebrate your first boyfriend here," she said taking my arm and pulling me out of her condo.

"Sherrie! It's 12:00 at night! Where would we go?" I asked.

It was crazy what Weird things Sherrie would always think of at such short notice. I guess I was over Damon. Whatever. I didn't really know him or remember him that well anyways. So what did I lose?

"We're going shopping for a bathing suit first of all." Sherrie acted as though it were totally obvious what we were doing.

"And what's 'second of all' going to be," I asked curiously.

"You'll see. Come on already! I know a store that is open 'til one am. We'll go there!"

An hour later, we were walking out of a store with two swimsuits. Mine was Blue with green wooden beads stitched on the sides of it and the bottoms were holding on by a string on my hip pulling the two sides together. I wasn't so sure about it but Sherrie said that I looked sexy in it and I wasn't getting a choice. She got a swimsuit just like mine except it was orange and red and on her butt it said "sexy". She laughed when she saw it and said that she has to get it. I laughed at her when she said that she would name it her "sexy suit".

We drove back to her condo and she told me to put on my new bathing suit as she did the same. By the time I came out of the bathroom, I saw her in her "sexy suit" with a tote full of wine, cookies, and beer.

"We're not going anywhere, are we?" I asked.

"We're going to the pool! It closed at ten last night but the guards don't work to 1:30 in the morning and I have a key so we're going there and having a picnic!"

"You are crazy, Sherrie!" I yelled at her. I a way, I felt kind of bad for her neighbors to have to deal with her every day…Haha!

"I know! But you are going, right? We'll be partying all night and doing absolutely CRAZY things once we get drunk enough."

"Why am I scared?" I asked sarcastically.

"So, are you coming," she asked walking close up to me, giving me her puppy eyes. I rolled my eyes at her and nodded.

"Sure. Let's let loose!"

"Whoo!" Sherrie yelled twirling around with her arms in the air. I laughed so hard at her that my face was turning as red as hair.

We walked to her pool (which was inside the gated neighborhood she lives in) which surprisingly only turned out to be a block away. On the way there, Sherrie kept doing some inappropriate dancing and cursing.

"You are such a dork! And besides, how could you already be wasted before we even get there?" I asked. "How much wine did you sneak while I was changing?"

"Enough! But I'm ready for some morrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre!"

"Sherrie! Shhh! We don't want anybody to hear us quite yet," I cautioned her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Who cares? It's a totally free country!" We finally made it to the pool and and only needed the key.

"Sherrie?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you put the key?" I asked.

"Oh," she said, pouting. "I think I left it in the kitchen. Can you go and get it?"

"Fine," I grunted, rolling my eyes.

I ran back to her condo and did see the key on the kitchen counter. She must have forgot she put it in the bag, I thought. I walked back outside. I turned to close the door but when I faced myself back to the street, I was faced with someone familiar.

"Hello Bonnie? Why did you leave town?" He sounded familiar too.


	11. Chapter 11

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 11

"Hello Bonnie? Why did you leave town?" He sounded familiar too.

"Who are you," I asked.

I glanced at him dumbly. And then, out of nowhere, he took me by the throat and shoved me against the door. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth. He told me not to scream and so I did. I don't know why but I just did.

"I don't appreciate you leaving me. So I will be keeping a very close eye on you, Cara."

"Hey! That's what Damon called me!" I stated.

"I know. And now I am. Keep in mind that I will be watching your every move. And on your birthday, you will come back. Say ok if you understand me." I wanted to say "no" but I was just too dazed and lost in his dark eyes to say that. I nodded and said, "Yes."

"That's a good girl. Now, tonight when you go to bed, have a dream of everything that has happened this last week. You will remember everything. Alright?"

"Alright," I said, still dazed.

"Now, say 'I love you, Montrose.'" I still don't know why I'm listening to him but I am.

"I love you, Montrose."

"I love you too, Cara. Now go back to Sherrie."

He let me go and I walked, slowly back to my cousin Sherrie. Once I got there she asked me where the key was.

"I didn't see it in the kitchen so you must have left it in the bag full of crap," I said.

"Oh… maybe." She checked her purse for it. "I can't find it. Oh well. I guess we'll just get in the fun way."

"What's the fun way?" I asked getting scared.

"Hahahaha! You'll see!" I watched as Sherrie climbed the bars and hopped over the fence.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just did that!" Sherrie just let out a laughing fit to that comment. Her laugh was so funny that I started laughing. When we were both done, I asked her to let me in.

"No!" she said with an evil grin. "You have got to climb over the fence just like I did!"

I knew that there was no point on arguing so I swung my towel over the edge and jumped the fence in my bathing suit. Once I got over to the other side, Sherrie started cheering for me and I grabbed my towel. Before I was able to let it go, she pulled me into the pool.

"Awwwwwwwwww! I screamed. "I was SO not ready for that," I yelled at her. "And my towel! It's soaked!"

"Ha! You have got to let loose and live a little, Bonnie! Come on. Hand me the towel."

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"You'll see," Sherrie said mysteriously.

I handed her the towel. She took it and ran behind a little bar and ducked. I wasn't sure what she was doing. I heard a pop, a laugh, and a spill. A few minutes later, she came out with my towel.

"Umm, what did you do?" I asked.

"Take it a drink out of it," she said.

"Ok. Only because I know that if I don't, you'll stuff it down my throat."

"And you're damn right! Now do it!"

I did what she said. I brought the towel up to my mouth and started to chew on the corner of it. A weird taste of something ran down my throat. It tasted disgusting! I immediately drew it away from my mouth with a funny expression on my face.

"Ewe," I yelled. "What is that?"

"A few drinks. It'll take a LOT to get you going crazy. Trust me!"

I laughed at her again and began to think about it. Ha! What do you know? She's right! Well, I suppose getting a little drunk won't be too bad.

"Yeah. You're right. Ok. I'll drink more."

I twisted more of the alcohol into my mouth and sucked up the terrible taste. After a while of drinking, the taste started tasting good. I ended up drinking every drop left of the mystery drink.

"Yum…," I found myself say. "What did you put in it?" I asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Uh, not really. Wait! Maybe. No! Never mind," I said, giggling at my indecisiveness.

"Yeah. I thought so. Want some vodka?" she asked.

"Sure," I said not caring what I do tonight.

I'm supposed to be celebrating on getting my first boyfriend here. And I am….. in Sherrie's own twisted way… ha! I wonder how the REST of the night will be going. Lost in thought, Sherrie startled me by dumping a huge glass of Vodka over my head. Most of it ended up dripping into my mouth and the rest either dripped on my stomach or stayed in my head.

"Ewww," I screamed. "Sherrie! I thought I was going to drink it! Not soak it up on my skin!"

"Well," she started. "You really need to act the part and part of acting the part would be smelling the part. Come on now! Do something crazy!"

"And what do you suppose I do?" I questioned her.

"Do this," she said, giving me a wicked smile.

I smiled back at her, waiting what stupid and sluty thing she would be doing next. She got out of the pool and started doing some very inappropriate dance. When she was done, I noticed that her sexy suit top was missing. I looked around noticing it was in the pool.

"Sherrie!" I called out to her. "You are sooo gross!"

"What? We're both girls!" she yelled jumping in the pool.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever," I said having a few drinks. And then a little more and then a lot more. All I know is that those drinks were very strong.

I woke up that next morning remembering something. Montrose! Damon! Meredith! Mary and the pain! Ohhh! I'm remembering the missing holes in my memory! Damon was right! How could I not see that! But he said he loved me and then cheated big time on me with Meredith! They absolutely HATE each other! Wait a second: she did say before that she knew about how he called me "cara". Ugh! That must mean that he calls her that too! Ugh! That selfish son of a bitch!

Caught in thought, I didn't even notice I was missing my whole bathing suit! How the hell did that happen? I got up and looked around for it when I noticed it was on the other side of the street. Oh my god! I'm going to KILL Sherrie! I looked around and saw her on the sun chair still. She was out like a light. I started to drag her by the feet into the pool. Once she hit the water, she woke up screaming."

"Ugh! Bonnie! Why the hell did you do that? Wait a second! Where the **** she my clothes?" she asked looking around at her naked body.

"I don't know? Probably where you threw my clothes last night!"

"I don't remember anything. What happened. Where are our clothes?"

"Maybe you don't remember 'cause you were sooo wasted! And I have no idea what happened and I have the feeling I don't want to. And I am pretty sure our swimsuits are right across the street there on one of your neighbors grass."

"What? Oh, shit! This is not good! What about our towels? Where are they?" she asked.

I looked around, hoping to see it by the sun chairs but didn't see anything. Not one thing at all. I looked around again, hoping to find it by the back side of the bar but once again, I didn't see anything.

"Ugh!" I grunted loudly, leaning my head back. "How are we going to get out of here without anybody seeing us?" I asked her.

Apparently, there was still a little alcohol left in her system because she was now wearing the same little, evil grin she had done last night. I was just way too scared now to listen to what she had to say.!

"Who says that no one is allowed to see us?" she asked.

"Oh, god, Sherrie!"

"Come on!" she yelled.

Sherrie ran out of the pool, opened the gate, and started running across the street. I decided that I should go with her considering the fact that no one seems to be out here or watching. I don't want to blow my chances! I ran after her across the street. By the time I caught up with her on the grass, I noticed that nobody seemed to have seen us. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me. Sherrie did the same as we picked up out suits and ran back to the condo.

Once I got in, i heard my phone start ringing. I quickly ran to my bedroom and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh! Bonnie!" It was Damon.

"Ugh! What do you want, Damon?"

"I need you to hear me out. What you saw and heard. It wasn't me. I can prove it!"

"What can you prove, Damon? I SAW you and Meredith both. I heard you say what you had to say to her. I don't want to be a part of you guys anymore! Ok? I am trying to move on in California with my cousin, Sherrie. To be honest, I didn't even remember who you were until this morning and remember Montrose-" I stopped short remembering I haven't told Damon anything about Montrose yet.

"Who? Bonnie, isn't that the person who've you been seeing?"

"No. it's just something. No! I mean someone. Well, I got to go. If you love me still then you'd do me the favor of NOT calling me again!" I hung up the phone and collapsed on my bed.

A few minutes later, Sherrie came in the room with coffee.

"Who was that?" she asked with interest.

"No one. Just my ex. You know what? I don't care what happens to him now." Even if it means Montrose getting to him, I thought to myself. I am in no part to that now. And I'm glad about it. I could finally have a normal life. "He wanted to explain his cheating on me. I saw him. There's no way he could say that wasn't him."

"Aw! Poor Bonnie," said Sherrie wrapping her hand around me. I rested my head on her shoulder. I felt tear drops developing in my eyes and running down my face. I glanced up at her only to see something- or someone through the window. But as I blinked, it disappeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 12

What I saw looked familiar…. Could it be Montrose? It could be a number of things…. I tried to forget about it and just rest my head on Sherrie's shoulder, listening to her comforting words..

"… how could anyone cheat on you? You are so beautiful and sweet!"

Now, THAT gave me a lot to think about.

"….. who is this guy anyways? I'm going to call him up and give him a LARGE piece of MY mind!"

That part made me laugh. But just then, my phone rang. I broke apart from our hug and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked. I wonder who it could be. I don't recognize the number…

"Bonnie! Hey. I'm not sure if you remember me. Um, Darren..You know, from the airport."

"Oh yeah! Of course I remember you. Wait? You actually remembered to call me?"

"Yes. I did." I couldn't help but to blush at his sweet voice. "I wanted to know if you…."

I didn't hear that last part because the doorbell rang and Sherrie went to go answer it.

"I'm sorry, Darren. Can you please say that again? The doorbell rang and I couldn't hear you. Sorry."

"Ok, I just wanted to know if you wanted to…"

His words were drowned out again because another word distracted me. It was Sherrie. He was talking to someone at the door. Oh! I wish I didn't hear her repeat the name of who was there!

"Damon? Um, I don't know who you are…"

"Bonnie?" the voice from the cell phone said.

"Yes?" I asked, totally dazed on what I just head Sherrie say.

"I asked you if you wanted to have dinner with me."

"What? Oh! Yes, of course I would!"

"Great. The first couple times I asked you, you seemed like there was something distracting you or something."

"Yeah. There was. Um, Darren I _really_ need to go now."

"Sure. No prob. I'll come by around six to pick you up, OK?"

"Ok?" I answered as I hung up the phone.

I tried to eavesdrop on Sherrie at the door. This time I heard another name. Meredith. Oh, shit! But now I heard voices. They weren't only Damon's and Meredith's voices though. They were Elena's and Stefan's. Oh! Double shit! I was almost positive that they actually heard me talking on the phone! Yes, I could sense the frustration in Damon's voice. Oh no! He's defiantly coming after me! Suddenly, I got an idea. I could cell Sherrie and tell her to get rid of them. But wait! Stefan and Damon would be able to me on the other line with the vampire powers! I know! I can send her a text message! I got my phone out again and began writing to her.

BONNIE: sherrie! I need u to get rid of thm pronto!

SHERRIE: y? who r they?

BONNIE: I don't think u want 2 no. I'll tell u l8r! plz! Just make sure they leave now!

SHERRIE: no problem!

I started eavesdropping again to see how this would go. I could basically _hear _Sherrie's evil smiling developing.

"I'm sorry. But I still have no idea who you are and why you're here,: she said sweetly and yet at the same time, coldly.

"We're friends of Bonnie's and we'd like to speak to her," said Stefan.

"Um, I'm sorry but there's no one here by the name of 'Bonnie'. I'm sorry but you have the wrong house."

Whoa! Go Sherrie!

"She's here! I heard her!" yelled no on other then Damon.

"Excuse me! I am the only one living here! I think you should go now before I call the police." Sherrie sure does know how to _ACT_ serious when she wants to be. Wait? How could Damon hear me? I've been silent the entire time! Unless he's reading my thoughts.

_That's right, Cara, _he said in my head. Oh crap!

_Damon! Why are you at my neighbors house, giving her a hard time and why the HELL are you here in California?_

_Oh, come on, Cara! I know this is your house. _

_Well, whatever you know, you're wrong. Just like you "knew" that you loved me!_

_I did not cheat on you for the last time, dammit!_

_I saw you! So please just get out of my life and tell Meredith-_

_I don't even want to hear that name_

_Oh! Good act, Damon_

_Act? This is real, Cara!_

_Don't call me that._

Damon stopped the telepathy and spoke to Sherrie.

"I know she's here," he said shoving past her and heading to my room.

Crap crap crap crap crap! I kept repeating that until I saw him walk through this door. I heard Sherrie yelling at him and threatening him but it was plain to see that he didn't care. When he came in, he had the most scariest and angry look I have ever seen on him before. Even I was afraid of him!

"Damon! I." I began but he didn't give me a chance to yell at him because he just strode up and smashed his lips to mine.


	13. Chapter 13

Fanfiction Stories

Curse

Chapter 13

I couldn't believe what was happening to me right now! Damon was kissing me! I have no idea what to do. It's like I'm frozen. I don't know what it is, holding me down. Much less why I was frozen. Maybe frozen in shock? Frozen in anger? Maybe even relief. But I did know one thing. I can't be with him. Trying to save his life almost killed me and come to think of it, Montrose is STILL after me! Now, I have absolutely no idea why for that.

After all this thinking, I noticed how long I've been kissing Damon Salvatore. I immediately broke the kiss and slapped Damon so hard across the face that I was almost positive you could hear it down the street. It was hard enough for even a vampire to hear it. Damon's cheek, where I slapped him, was turning so red. I wasn't going to let him off that easily. If he thought so, he was sorely mistaken. Besides, I already had a new boyfriend.

"Did you really think one stupid kiss was going to fix all this," I whispered, trying not to cry. I walked past him but he took a gentle hold of my arm.

"No," he said before he let go.

I walked out of my room to see everyone else inside the condo now, sitting in the living room with Sherrie. Why did she let them in? I shot a quick glare over at her. She returned an apologetic glance. I could only have guessed. Sherrie would never let them in if she knew how badly I really wanted them to stay out. Ugh! Stefan can be such an asshole! He compelled her to let them in! I swear, I am going to come at him with a stake someday…. But first I'd have to take care of Damon. And possibly Meredith. But then I wouldn't want Elena to be a problem so I guess I'd have to wipe her out too. Ha! What am I thinking? I just have to get out of here right now! I don't even know how they all found me. I quickly walked out the front door. I was going to take a nice walk around. I noticed that it was getting to be sunset now. I needed some time by myself so I didn't care that it was going to be dark soon. Maybe when it gets dark, I would come back _home. _It feels so weird calling that place home now but that is. I just need to get used to it.

By the time I was on the whole other side of the subdivision (still inside the gates though), I felt a breeze, blowing my hair back. I felt child run up and down my spine. Then, I felt something. Like Power. Something was here. But I know it wasn't Damon because I would have recognized his aura. This aura was familiar but I don't remember it. I kept going, trying to ignore it. I walked a little faster. But the wind wouldn't stop. It just kept coming down harder. I knew that there was a vampire nearby because California weather would never behave like this. Ever. I started to think about why a vampire would be around and then it hit me. It was Montrose. He was here. I don't know why though. If he was here to get me or Damon or maybe even Meredith or Stefan or Elena.

I looked around, semi hoping to find him. Hopefully he was somewhere around here. But I couldn't see a thing. The wind was too much on my eyes. I shut them and tried to find my way back home. But there was something in my way. It was hard and in the middle of the street. I squinted my eyes open to find a highly recognizable figure standing in my way. Montrose.

I backed away from him but he took hold of my arms and kept me in a steady position right in front of him. I thought hard, trying not to let him hear my thoughts. Not just Montrose but Damon and Stefan. But maybe that's just the problem. Maybe Damon and Stefan need to hear my thoughts so they know to come and save me.

"Bonnie!" he said in a surprising welcoming voice. "It's so nice to see you when you remember me. Ahh! The horror in your eyes in my very presence. I feel quite delighted." He said.

"L-let g-g-go of m-me," I stuttered.

"I don't think so. I wasn't planning on you to run away like that. So I guess we need to finish this quite soon. I am not letting you out of my sight now."

I opened my thoughts to let anyone who was around to hear what I was thinking…..

What does he mean "not let me out of his sight?" I thought to myself. This might play out well.

"Let go o-of m-e," I stuttered again.

"Now, what would be the fun of that," Montrose said, squeezing even harder on my arm.

OW! Oh my god! That hurts!

"Ha! It looks like you're not able to control your own mind block now. But what you don't know is that I'm as well as one of the old ones."

The old ones?

"Yes, Bonnie. The old ones. It means I was one of the very first vampires to be made."

Great. Now I _really_ have got to get out of here!

"Too bad you can't, Bonnie," he said with a laugh.

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS, YOU BASTERD!" I screamed.

I slapped him very hard, hoping it to give me some extra time to break free of his grasp. I hit him as hard as I had hit Damon. As I had predicted, it worked. His grip on me loosened and I started sprinting away. But he soon caught up with me and took a swipe at my throat.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I was positive that I started bleeding by his scratch. How on earth would he be able to resist my scent though? Damon had told me before it was a very mouthwatering scent I had. How will I get away? I looked up at Montrose to see him staring at my neck- where it was bleeding. Oh great. Now he's going to kill me, I thought sarcastically. But I was sure that he would. I was frozen in my in my spot out of fear. I couldn't even move when I noticed that Montrose was inching closer to me with a look of hunger in his eye. He was right in front of me and my feet still were locked in place! Come on damn-it, I thought to myself. It felt like the muscles in my legs and feet had gone raw! Montrose finally reached me and whispered his cold breath into my ear.

"You made me very hungry. I'll just take a little taste. You're still of use to me."

I felt shiver go down my spine. It took me a while to comprehend what he just said, even though he was in the middle of drink heavily from my throat against my will. I shot out a loud scream and heard something talk.

"Put her down, now!" yelled an angry voice which I had memorized to be Damon.

"Uh, no. I haven't finished having my fun with this little angel yet. But when I am, I am sure, you will know. It might have something to do with chaos…. Haha!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see….." said Montrose.

The next moment, I was slipped off the ground and being held, bridal style away from Damon and to wherever it was that I would be kidnapped to. I yelled out Damon's name, hoping he would get me, kill Montrose, and apologize so this would all be over. But that's what I wish for and what seems to be the best fairy tale ending I could think of at this particular moment. But everyone knows, fairy tales do not exist. Not in this world anyways. That was the last thing I thought about before it all went blank. I didn't know who had me, but right now, I didn't care.


End file.
